Ryan and Crash read The Book of Life
Crash, Thomas and Ryan read The Book of Life is a new movie. Summary Crash, Ryan and Thomas meet a guy named Manolo Sánchez and try to help him win over the heart of a girl and save the underworld at the same time. Plot Ryan and the gang's new adventure Thomas and Crash are relaxing in Odette's world when Bumblebee arrives. Crash asks Bee what is the news and Bee explains that they are headed on a new adventure. Crash runs off to tell Rigby (EG), his sister (a princess named Odette) and the others including Human Crash's mom (Queen Uberta) about the news Bee told him. Sci-Rianna gets everyone's stuff packed and ask Queen Uberta if she want to come with Derek and Human Crash. She accepts, but has been having constant nightmares about the Dark Masters ever since it was revealed Rothbart revived them prior to the Sky High incident. She even says someone delivered a message about how Royal Pain, her minions, Ryvine Sparkle, Twivine Sparkle, Rothbart, and Leonard the King Pig were broken out 5 days ago. She reminds them that the only people who weren't captured or destroyed were the Dark Masters, as MetalBasiliskmon sprayed his venom on all of them so the Dark Masters could escape. Evil Ryan then recalls that Rothbart did bad things in Crash, Thomas, Ryan and the Swan Princess Christmas and even in on Sodor in the Great Race. Twilight does admit she is worried about how they didn't destroy the Dark Masters back in Sky High, and is even more worried that MetalBasiliskmon made modifications to Machinedramon and himself so they could both be able to fly. Evil Ryan remembers that he is going to find the world where they are going, and Digi-Brother band member Betamon digivolves to his strongest form - GigaSeadramon - to lift him up to the console. The Cyberlings took a time to sing before going to San Angel. Entering the Town of San Angel/meeting young Manolo, Maria, and Joaquin/the stories of Chakal Ryan and the gang goes to a museum where the tour guide of the museum called Mary Beth is waiting for Dan and a few other students. Nighlock reveals that he and Mary Beth met during when he was fighting against Dark Eagle in New York. The gang is surprised at this, but are relieved Mary Beth takes them on the tour to a door the students cannot see. Evil Ryan tells the students that the day is November 2nd and asks what day is it. Dan tells Mary Beth that he has no idea, but Magneto says it is the Day of the Dead. Sir Daniel tells Mary Beth that he likes her, but Deadpool reminds him that someone else is for her. Just then they come across a security guard who tells them they are not allowed to go the way they are going. Mary changes his mind so easily, and the guard lets them by. Later, they enter an exhibit that hasn't been visited. The students are in awe at the exhibit. Thomas then opens a portal as Mary starts telling the story of the Book of Life. Ryan and the gang all enter the portal. They look around while Evil Ryan and Ryan take some sightseeing and meet two gods, Xibalba and La Murete. Ryan introduce himself and Evil Ryan to the two. Ryan said to La Murete that she's pretty and informs her that he cares for all mankind and she has rulership over the Land of the Remembered. Magneto takes interest in a young Manolo, Maria, and Joaquin. But explains to the two gods that Eric's parents were killed in the Holocaust, which is why he never grew up with his parents. But they allow him to see their spirits one more time. Nighlock (having removed his armour to blend in) asks Joaquin where are his parents. Joaquin freezes up and explains he never knew his mother (it's pretty obvious as he is the only one in the film to not a have a parent by his side) and his father was killed in a battle by the Bandit King Chakal. Meanwhile, Crash takes a liking to Maria and her father and Trivia * * *Ransack (Cybertron), Thunderblast, Dark Crumplezone, Thundercracker, will be good guest stars in this film. * * * * * * *Galvatron, Ryvine Sparkle, Dr. Neo Cortex, the 6 Dark Masters, Rothbart, Nurse Nancy Cortex, will work for Chakal. * * * * * * * * Songs * *I Will Wait *Creep * * *Friendship Burns Bright * * * * *Everyting is Awesome * * * * * * * * * Scenes *Ryan and the gang's new adventure *Entering the Town of San Angel/meeting young Manolo, Maria, and Joaquin/the stories of Chakal */ * */ * * * * *Ryvine reformats G1 Megatron to Galvatron/ * * * * * * *End Credits/The Real Mary Beth Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan